When an audio system with microphones captures sound from a sound source, external noise is often also captured by the audio system. Such noise can corrupt the sound from the sound source so much that the sound from the sound source cannot be understood at the receiver. Noise filtering can be performed in an attempt to restore signal quality. Such filtering can be more challenging when, for example, the sound source moves relative to the microphones.